Tracy
by htibberon
Summary: Lilly runs away when Oliver takes their relationship "to the next level", but not for the reason he thought. LOliVEr. Rated T but it may go up...
1. Meet Tracy

She spun around and around, her hair whipping around. The mahogany tresses were odd to see in her face, as they were not her original hair colour. She had dyed her long blond hair to get this job. She needed this job, and she was grateful for it. The music went faster, as did she and then she jumped up onto the pole. Men threw money at her, and she was glad. She had a child to feed after all.

"Tracy, here's your pay for the night," said the owner, handing her some crumpled bills.

She smiled sweetly and walked out in her micro mini, sequined tube top and super high heels. She was whistled at as she walked down the street. It happened all the time but she never seemed to get used to it. She would always turn, expecting to see _him._ It was crazy for her to still, she hadn't seen him in almost two years. She lived far away now, and if he happened to run into her on the streets, he probably wouldn't recognize her.

"Tracy, Arianna just fell asleep," said Brenda, who lived up the hall and would watch Arianna while 'Tracy' was working.

'Tracy' took her sleeping daughter and handed the babysitter a few bills. "thanks Brenda, I'm working again tomorrow night."

Then, she went to her apartment. It was small, one room. She laid her little blond baby girl in her crib and grabbed a granola bar off the counter. She took a bite and put it back down and sighed. She laid down on the beaten up couch and fell asleep.

xXx oOo xXx

Arianna screamed in her crib.

'Tracy' covered her own head with a pillow, trying to block out the noise. It didn't work.

"Just once, can I sleep in late?" She scooped her daughter up and carried her to the kitchen. Rocking Arianna in one arm, she filled a pot with water and put it on the stove. When Arianna calmed down to a soft whine, she put her into the antique high chair Brenda had given to her. She mixed a bottle of formula and put it into the boiling water, and put a handful of Cheerios onto the tray of the high chair. Arianna ate a few Cheerios and began to cry for her bottle as she took another bite of last night's granola bar. "Baby hush! Don't you know it takes a few minutes to heat up."

Arianna stared up at her with big brown hazel eyes and the little girl's bottom lip trembled. Her stomach dropped and she threw the granola bar onto the counter. Those eyes haunted her.

She fed Arianna her bottle then waited for her to finish her Cheerios, then she got her dressed and set her on the ground as she took a quick shower and threw on a little dress.

"Arianna, we've got groceries to buy today. Maybe Mommy can get herself a job at the store." Arianna let out a little giggle noise. She pouted and the laughed softly. "My baby doesn't even believe me."

She picked up Arianna and grabbed a few crumbled bills out of the sofa cushion.

"My baby's going to be one next week," she bounced Arianna gently. "What does she want for her birthday?"

"Mommy!" Arianna replied, playing with her mother's hair.

'Tracy' saw her reflection in the microwave. "Mommy's roots are getting bad, aren't they?"

Arianna continued pulling at her mom's hair.

She smiled weakly. "We need food more though, maybe I'll fix it next week."

She walked out the door and locked it behind her, balancing Arianna on her hip.

The same kinds of guys that had whistled at her last night now looked away when she walked by.

Grocery shopping was simple, as she couldn't afford much, and even if she could buy more she could only get as much as she could carry.

On the way back home, she couldn't help but stare into the windows of the stores that she had no hope of shopping at any time soon.

She was staring at one pair of wedges with so much longing that she didn't even notice who was inside the shop. A young girl behind her filled her in.

"Hannah Montana!"

Her eyes widened. She looked away from the window quickly, but not quick enough. She turned and hurried past the store, but Hannah followed.

"Lilly!"

_Tracy_ yelped in surprise. She hadn't heard that name in so long. She wanted to run away but a hand was already on her shoulder.

Arianna squirmed excitedly. "Mommy, look! Look, Mommy! Hannah Montana!"

She blushed and turned slowly.

Her best friend shared at her shocked, she couldn't believe she was right.

A swarm of people had surrounded them by now, and before Lilly realized what was going on, she was sitting in a limo with Arianna on her lap and Miley and Robbie Ray staring at her.

Arianna was the only one who could find a voice. "Hannah Montana! Hannah Montana, Mommy! From TV, Mommy! See?"

Lilly nodded at her daughter then looked at Miley.

Miley was the first to find words. "Lilly, you have a daughter? Is that why you ran away?"

Lilly nodded weakly.

"Mommy! You knows Hannah? Mommy?" Arianna was squirming uncontrollably.

"Arianna sit nicely please," Lilly managed to say.

"Arianna? Pretty name," Miley offered.

Lilly took a deep breath. "Look, Miley. Sure you found me, but I can't go back. Please let me stay here."

Robbie opened his mouth to talk, but Miley did before he could get a chance.

"Lilly, tell me one thing. Is she Oliver's?"

Lilly's eyes filled with tears. She hesitated, but then nodded ever so slightly.

Miley smiled excitedly. "Lilly, you have to come back. Oliver will be so excited. He thought he scared you off when he, well, you know. He's been so miserable without you. He was finally about to give up searching for you..."

"Miley!" Lilly yelled to interrupt her. "I can't go back! Not now. He'll hate me. No! I have a life here!"

Miley's eyes widened. "You've found another guy?"

Lilly shifted uncomfortably. "Well, no. But still..."

It was Robbie Ray who interrupted now. "Lilly, you're coming back. Not because of Oliver, but because you are still legally considered a minor. Your parents have been worried sick."

Lilly began to cry. "I'm eighteen next month. Leave me alone! This is my life!"

Arianna began to cry and scream when she saw her mother's tears.

"Awww, baby!" Miley baby-talked, "It's okay. I'm your auntie. I'll bring you to meet your daddy."

"Miley!" Lilly snapped. "NO!" She hugged her daughter close. "Let me out here! You guys are getting out of walking distance from my house and I've got work tonight."

"Lils," Robbie Ray's voice was calm. "I'm taking you back to Malibu. Where do you live? We will pick up your stuff."

"No!!" Lilly screamed.


	2. Tears

It wasn't hard for Robbie Ray to get Lilly to come back to Malibu. Only Miley, Robbie Ray, and Lilly's family knew of her return. Heather, Lilly's mother, was too happy that her daughter was back to be angry and excepted her granddaughter happily, showering her with gifts. It was John, Lilly's father, who was angry. After a few hours of yelling at her, he decided he was too angry to talk to her or see her face. So, Lilly lived with her mother.

It was the day before Arianna's birthday that Lilly faced her greatest challenge, Heather invited Oliver over.

Arianna was playing with a doll in Lilly's room, which they shared, and Heather decided to go out so Lilly could have some privacy.

The doorbell rang.

"Come in," Lilly called weakly from the couch.

Oliver had been told that Lilly had returned, but hearing her voice still came as a great surprise. "Lilly," he said softly to himself before running inside.

"Lilly!" he cried happily as he ran over to her and hugged her tightly.

Lilly winced.

Oliver gasped and let her go. He sat beside her on the couch and watched her. "Lilly?" he said softly.

Lilly couldn't believe it. It took all of her courage to look up. She winced when she saw those brown hazel eyes that she'd been afraid of seeing for so long. "Oliver," she whimpered.

Oliver hugged Lilly again and held her close to him. "Oh, Lilly! I was so afraid you'd never come back. I've missed you so much. I'm sorry. I moved too fast. I should have been sure you were ready. I'm so glad you came back. I love you."

Lilly winced again.

Oliver held her away from him "Lilly, what's wrong?"

Lilly's eyes filled with tears.

"Lilly, please don't cry. What did I do? I'm sorry."

Lilly let out a quiet sob.

"Lilly, what's wrong?"

"Oliver . . . " Lilly started quietly.

Oliver nodded, encouraging her to continue.

"There's someone you should meet." Lilly dropped her gaze.

Oliver was confused. He said the first thing that came into his head. "You've found someone else?"

Lilly shook her head, tears streaming down her face.

Oliver watched her. "I don't understand . . . "

Lilly tried to stand up, but couldn't. Oliver helped her to her feet and she led him upstairs. She brought him to her bedroom door then leaned on the wall across from the door and nodded for Oliver to enter.

Oliver turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. There he saw, sitting on the floor, a little girl with blond curls. She stared up at him with big eyes, a Barbie hanging by it's foot from her mouth.

They stared into each others identical eyes for a full minute before Oliver turned back to Lilly.

"Is she . . . mine?" Oliver asked, his voice weak.

Lilly nodded weakly and sunk to the floor.

Oliver took a deep breath and turned back to the baby. "Hi," he said weakly, taking a step towards her.

Arianna stared up at the man, curiously. His eyes were the same as when she looked into the shiny glass.

"Hello baby," Oliver said, kneeling in front of her. "I'm your daddy."

The Barbie dropped to the floor.

Oliver smiled lovingly and Arianna just continued to stare.

"You're so cute, uh . . . " Oliver searched for the name he didn't know.

"Arianna," Lilly filled him in.

Oliver smiled and picked Arianna up into his arms. "Arianna, Daddy's here for you now."

Arianna smiled back at Oliver ad he kissed her forehead. Arianna wrapped her arms around Oliver's neck.

A tear escaped from Oliver's eye and rolled down his cheek. He turned his back to Lilly, to hide his embarrassment.

"Daddy, why cry?" Arianna asked, about to cry from seeing Oliver crying.

Lilly came up and threw her arms around both of them.

"Mommy cry too." Arianna asked, tears escaping her eyes. "Why, Mommy cry?"

"These are happy tears, baby." Lilly answered.

Arianna stopped crying and looked at Oliver. "Daddy, happy tears?"

Oliver chuckled. "Yes, happy tears."


	3. What Gives You the Right?

Oliver had spent the entire day with his new found daughter. He had just put her to bed and was now sitting with Lilly on the couch.

Once he was sure Arianna was asleep, he asked Lilly the question that had been on his mind the entire day. He stared at her with his big brown hazel eyes, filled with sadness. "Lilly," he started softly, trying to keep his voice steady. He took a deep breath and started again, "Lilly, why did you keep Arianna away from me?"

Oliver couldn't stop the tears that were stinging his eyes from falling down his face, and Lilly couldn't help but look away.

She looked down at her hands, silently.

"Lilly?" Oliver asked again, unable to stop his anger from rising.

Lilly took a deep breath and looked up at Oliver. "Oliver, I . . . " she attempted in a weak voice. She didn't know how to explain.

"Did you not thin I would be a good father? Did you think I would be angry?" Oliver was about half and half with anger and sadness. "Did you ever stop and think that maybe I'd be angrier that you ran away from me? You left me Lilly, and it hurt. You didn't even say goodbye! Lilly, I loved you and you left me, while carrying my kid. **MY** kid. I'm a father! Yet I don't even know until she's. . . she's . . . I don't even know my own daughter's age." Oliver groaned and sunk down on the couch.

Lilly was in tears once again. "Oliver, I'm sorry. It had nothing to do with you. It's me. I didn't want to settle down. I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you. That's another reason I left. I know you Oliver, you would have dropped everything to support me and Arianna. I didn't want to mess up your life." She smiled softly at him. "See, because of me leaving you'll graduate high school in a few months." She grabbed one of his hands and looked into his eyes, smiling in an attempt to make him do the same. "Oh, and Arianna's first birthday is tomorrow."

Oliver looked back into those blue eyes he'd been longing to see for so long. "One year? I've missed a full year of her life? Lilly, what gives you the right to just go and make that decision for me? True, I would have dropped everything, but that would have been **MY** decision. I would have wanted to help you through your pregnancy. I would have wanted to see her open her eyes for the first time, get her first tooth, crawl, say her first word, take her first step," Oliver was in tears again. "But, now I'll never get to experience any of that. She's my first child, Lilly. I wanted to be there for all that. But, now I don't get to. What gave you the right to do that?"

Lilly's face was covered in tears. She didn't know what to say. There was a long pause where they both just cried. "For the record, you haven't missed her first step. And, I didn't hear her first word either, I was working." She smiled the smile always did when she'd done something wrong.

Oliver half laughed, no matter what she'd done, she was still his Lilly. "At least I can be there for something. What did you do for money anyway, Lils?"

Lilly looked down, embarrassed.

Oliver could sense her discomfort, and even though he was still angry at her, he hugged her.

Lilly cautiously leaned her head against Oliver's chest. This caused him to smile and kiss the top of her head. Lilly smiled softly.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, kinda short, but that's 'cuz the last chapter and this one were supposed to be one but i couldn't find my writing book...i'll post the next chapter soon**


	4. Cake in the Face

The next day was Arianna's first birthday. February 21st. It was a Sunday, and it was warm. Arianna had never seen so many people in one room before, and they all gave her lots of attention.

She spent the most time with the guy she'd spent the previous day with, the guy who called himself 'Daddy'. His hair was dark and fun to pull, so Arianna had lots of fun.

Arianna didn't spend very much time with her mommy on her first birthday, because other big people were always talking to her.

"Arianna," Oliver said to his daughter who was sitting on his lap, "Want cake now?"

Arianna had never heard the word 'cake' before, but the way her daddy was smiling at her, she smiled too and replied. "Ya, Daddy! Cake! Cake!"

Oliver laughed, which made Arianna giggle. He stood up and carried her to Miley's kitchen. "Arianna's ready for her cake Miles," he said to the curly haired brunette. Arianna liked the way her blue eyes sparkled.

"Cake time!" Miley called out to everyone. She quickly grabbed her digital camera and started to snap pictures. "Lilly, get the cake."

Lilly did as she was told and smiled warmly when Arianna saw the cake. Her eyes went wide and she reached out and put her hand right into the middle. She grabbed as much as she could and fed it to Oliver, who was laughing so hard he was finding it hard not to choke.

Oliver made a 'mmm' noise and Arianna smiled proudly. Lilly giggled until Arianna mashed some cake onto her mom's face. Oliver laughed at her in a way that made it seem like they were fifteen again. Her eyed filled with joy, which Oliver noticed right away causing him to smile his adorable crooked smile.

The moment of bliss lasted only a moment before Lilly remembered that Oliver was holding their kid and looked away. She was brought back to the present where she wasn't quite legal yet, but had a daughter and adult responsibilities. The moment had past, but Miley had caught it on camera so it wouldn't be forgotten.

For the rest of the party, Lilly avoided Oliver as much as possible, afraid that she'd lose herself. She managed successfully until 8 o'clock when she was cleaning up and he came down from Miley's room.

"Arianna's fast asleep on Miley's bed," Oliver informed Lilly, who wouldn't look at him. He had obviously noticed that she was avoiding him, since he never let go of Arianna for longer than three minutes the whole day.

Lilly picked a cup up from under the piano. "Thanks," she mumbled, fighting her urge to look at Oliver.

"Lilly, look . . . " Oliver began once he helped her finish the cleaning. "I'm Arianna's father, and I just so happen to be your best friend since Pre-K, you can't avoid me forever. I'm going to care for Arianna, and I'm going to care for you, because I love you both so much. I've only spent two days with Arianna, but I can she that she's just like you. And, best of all, she has -your- nose."

Lilly giggles very softly, still looking at the floor to keep from eye contact.

"Yes!" Oliver shouted in victory. "I made you laugh!" He threw his arms up happily.

Lilly smiled and looked up without noticing, "Shush, Oliver, you're going to wake up our daughter."

Oliver's arms dropped and his face softened. "Our daughter . . . " His eyes sparkled with happiness, and Lilly bit her lip. "I like the sound of that." He smiled and hugged her. Lilly stiffened, but he didn't pay it any mind.

Oliver held Lilly close to him. Sure, she had broken his heart when she had left but she was still Lilly, his best friend, his love, the only one who could mend his heart.

Oliver kissed Lilly's forehead and he could fell her relaxing in his arms.

Lilly was afraid to go back to how her and Oliver used to be, she wasn't the same as she once was. Her biggest fear was having Oliver realize that he never actually loved her, but in his arms with his familiar scent Lilly felt as though she was in heaven and nothing could possibly go wrong.

"I never want to let go," Oliver said softly into Lilly's hair. A soft smile appeared on Lilly's face, and Oliver was in a state of complete joy, he had made his loved one happy.

Unfortunately, his state of bliss didn't last longer than a few seconds, because Miley came and interrupted it.

"Oh my Gosh! Are you two together again?" yelled Miley happily, assuming she was assuming right.

They both blushed. Lilly pushed away from Oliver, which made him angry at Miley. He knew he was going to have to move slowly to make Lilly comfortable again and Miley had just gone and set back the progress he had made.

"No, Miles, we're not!" snapped Lilly. Oliver couldn't help but feel horrible hearing Lilly declare that they weren't together. She hadn't broken up in words when she had left, and she had told him he still loved her, didn't that mean anything? He wasn't sure what they were, but one thing was now clear, they were not a couple. "Everything's basically clean now, so I'm going to take Arianna home."

Lilly started to head towards the stairs and Oliver made a quick decision and stepped in front of her. She tried to around him, but he wouldn't let her.

"Move Oken!" Lilly said sternly.

"No!" Oliver said back, attempting to sound courageous but you could hear in his voice that he feared her. "She's my daughter, and I want to take her home and be there when she wakes up." His eyes pleaded with her.

Lilly shook her head, which hurt her to do. "You have school tomorrow."

"I'm not going to go."

"You have to."

"So do you."

"No, I've got to watch Arianna and work."

"I'm her parent too."

Lilly thought about that. It was true, that's why she had run away. Now that she was back in Malibu, her mother could watch Arianna. She sighed. "Fine, if I go to school, will you?"

Oliver nodded, smiling. "Good thing the semester just started." Lilly sighed again. "So where is Arianna going tonight?"

"I'm not letting Arianna go anywhere I'm not." Lilly said, and then regretted her subtle offer.

Oliver smiled warmly. "Then I better call my mom to prepare the guest bed."


	5. MickeyDees

The next day Lilly had to face the eyes and gossping kids at her high school.

She couldn't help but feel relieved that Oliver was there to help her, with his arm around her shoulders. Everyone went silent when they started walking down the hall. She could hear a ninth grader ask someone else what someone else what everyone was staring at. She didn't hear the answer, and she had a feeling it was better that way.

"We're here," Oliver told her softly.

Lilly nodded nervously.

Oliver opened the office door for her and Lilly entered. He smiled gently and followed her in. He led her to the secretary and Lilly stared at her silently.

Oliver smiled encouragingly at Lilly and turned to the secretary. "Miss. Truscott here would like to sign up for high school."

"Truscott?" asked the secretary. "Lilly Truscott?"

Lilly nodded.

"Alright," the secretary responded cheerfully, "This should be simple enough. Mr. Oken, you can go to class now."

Oliver looked at her in shock. He had forgotten that he would have to leave Lilly. He nodded sadly and left.

"Miss Truscott, are you eighteen yet?" the secretary asked her as she shifted uncomfortably.

"Uh, no," Lilly answered, "Not until next month."

"Okay, then I'm going to have to get your parents to fill out some forms, and you can start school." The secretary smiled and Lilly forced a smile in return. "Let's make you a schedule."

Lilly spent most of the morning picking courses and going over the requirements she needed to graduate.

"Lilly!" Oliver smiled and hugged her when he found her leaning against his locker at lunchtime.

Lilly punched his arm. "Thanks a lot, donut, I've been so bored today. And, I'll be stuck in classes with younger kids." Lilly pouted.

"Well, Miss Lils, I'll make up the boring morning by taking you out to lunch," Oliver smiled.

Lilly smiled back. "Deal, Oken."

Oliver offered his arm to Lilly. "Where to?"

She linked her arm in his. "I don't know, McDonalds with Arianna?"

Oliver smiled warmly. "MickeyDees with my two girls, sound great to me."

They went out to the parking lot and Oliver opened the passenger door for Lilly. "Why, thank you Sir," Lilly said in a fake English accent.

"Anything for you, me lady."

Oliver drove back home and practically ran inside. "Arianna!" he called happily when he saw his daughter sitting in the living room.

Arianna looked up and smiled. "Daddy!" She extended her arms upwards.

Oliver picked her up and spun he around and Arianna giggled. Lilly smiled, watching them.

"Mommy hug?" Arianna asked when she noticed her mother standing in the doorway, she squirmed in Oliver's arms with her arms extend to Lilly.

Lilly hugged her tightly and Arianna hugged her back. "Want to go out to eat with Mommy and Daddy, baby?" Lilly asked Arianna when she let go of her neck.

Arianna squealed happily, and Lilly and Oliver laughed. Oliver opened the door for Lilly and grabbed the car seat and put it into his truck.

When they got there, Oliver ordered and paid for them and they sat down. Arianna was sitting on Lilly's lap when Oliver placed a Happy Meal in front of her. Arianna stared at it.

"Have you never had a Happy Meal or something Ari?" Oliver asked, puzzled at his daughter's odd expression.

"No she hasn't," Lilly answered sharply to Oliver. She looked gently at Arianna, "it's a cheeseburger, hun, pick it up and eat it."

Arianna did so slowly, afraid of the weird looking sandwich-like food. She took a bite and chewed slowly. Oliver tried hard not to laugh at her concentration.

"How do you like it Ari?" He asked.

Arianna made a big show of swallowing. "It . . . good?"

Oliver smiled, "Good."

Arianna smiled back at her dad and then ate more of her burger.

Oliver ate his meal while he watched Arianna eat and Lilly sitting still. "Aren't you going to eat Lils?"

Lilly shook her head. "I'm not hungry"

Oliver looked into her eyes sternly. Lilly looked away.

"You've gotta eat _something_ Lilly. Want me to get you a Happy Meal to?"

Lilly sighed. "If I eat my fries will you leave me alone?"

Oliver considered this offer for a minute and then nodded.

"Fine," Lilly snapped and ate a few fries.


	6. Señor BoringStudyGuy & Video Games

Arianna reached her arms up for a hug when Lilly came home after her first day of work. "Mommy, Daddy's studying, no fun," she whined.

Lilly smiled. "He's got a big test tomorrow," she replied as she scooped her daughter into her arms.

"Does Mommy have test too?" Arianna asked as Lilly carried her to the couch.

"Nope," Lilly sat down and kissed Arianna's head. "Mommy isn't in that class, Auntie Miley is though so she won't be over today."

Arianna frowned. "No Daddy and no Auntie Miley?"

Lilly sighed, it had only been a week since Arianna met Oliver and she had become addicted to his attention. Lilly knew the feeling. "Mommy can play with you."

Arianna smiled a huge toothy smile. "Really?"

Lilly kissed her forehead. "Of course."

Lilly played with her daughter for the next few hours, ignoring her homework, until Arianna fell asleep in her arms.

Lilly carefully laid her daughter down in her crib and then went to the kitchen and grabbed a bag of chips. She got so lost in the familiarity of the scene that had been so common a couple years ago that she didn't stop herself from walking into Oliver's room and sitting down on his bed.

Oliver spun around on his spinny chair to stare at her in surprise. Lilly threw a chip and hit him on his forehead.

"I'm bored!" she stated in a very child-like manner. "Can Señor Boring-Study-Guy take a break for a bit and play video games?"

Oliver took a second to accept that Lilly was actually saying this to him. "Sure." He closed his books and set up his XBox360. "Halo?"

"Sure. I haven't played in forever, so be kind."

Oliver smiled and threw her a controller. "I'll try."

* * *

Lilly woke up the next morning on Oliver's bed. She screamed and Oliver woke up startled and stood up from the foot of the bed where he had fallen asleep.

"What?! What's wrong?!" Oliver practically yelled. He sat on his bed beside Lilly.

"Why the fuck am I in your bed?" Lilly looked around the room nervously.

Oliver didn't know whether or not he should comfort her, so afraid to take the chance of it being the wrong thing to do he stood up and answer Lilly calmly. "We must have fallen asleep playing Halo."

Lilly sighed in relief as her memories of the previous night returned to her. "What time is it?"

Oliver glanced at his alarm clock. "Six thirty."

Lilly stood up. "Shower time, we've got school. Do you want first?"

Oliver shook his head. "You go ahead."

Lilly rolled out of Oliver's bed and crushed the bag of chips. "Whoops!"

Oliver laughed.

Lilly stuck out her tongue and threw a pillow at his head.

Oliver ducked out of the way and the pillow knocked his books off his desk.

He laughed again. "Smooth."

Lilly shook her head, smiling, and walked out of his room.

Oliver's mother stopped her in the hallway. "What we're you doing in there hun?"

Lilly blushed, realizing what Mrs. Oken must be assuming. "I fell asleep last night playing video games."

Mrs. Oken smiled softly, Lilly could tell she was trying to make herself believe that was the truth. "Alright sweetie, you getting a shower?"

Lilly nodded and ran to the bathroom.

Mrs. Oken watched her close the door embarrassed. She walked into her son's room.

"Hey Mom," Oliver smiled as he packed his school bag.

"Good morning, did you finish your studying?"

"Yep, I know all I'm going to know. I studied for hours." Oliver threw his bag onto his bed and went to his closet to find clothes. "Is Ari up yet?"

"No, she's still asleep honey." She sat down on the side of Oliver's bed. "She is a beautiful little girl."

Oliver smiled proudly. "Thanks Mom."

"I don't want to sound rude or anything, but are you sure she's yours?"

Oliver stopped what he was doing and gave his mother the evilest glare he'd ever given anyone in his life. "Of course she's mine!" Oliver yelled, glad he could hear the shower running so Lilly didn't have to hear this conversation. "Don't you ever think about Lilly as anything less than the perfect girl she is!" He grabbed his bag and clothes and stormed out of the room.

Oliver could tell he woke up Arianna when he saw her staring at him, frightened, from her crib. Oliver took a deep breath and set his stuff down. "Hi baby," he said in the sweetest voice he could manage.

He extend his arms for Arianna and she hesitated before lifting her arms towards him. Oliver lifted her up and rocked her in his arms. "I'm sorry you heard Daddy yelling Ari," he kissed her forehead.

"Daddy?" she whimpered.

"Yes baby?" Oliver answered softly.

"Ari no wanna be alone today."

Oliver looked at her and smiled. "Then how about I take the day off? We can have fun today. Mommy can come to. Does that sound like fun?"

"Yes! Fun! Fun!" Arianna squealed happily.

"Yeah, sounds like fun." Lilly responded softly from behind them.

Oliver turned around and he could tell from the look on her face that she had heard him yelling at his mother.


	7. Doughnuts and Ice Cream

Oliver got a shower and got dressed while Lilly got herself and Arianna ready. Lilly grabbed a couple packs of Pop-Tarts and a bottle of formula for Arianna as they left and they all climbed into Oliver's truck.

Oliver drove at a safe speed, only because his daughter was in her car seat beside him drinking her bottle. Lilly offered him a Pop-Tart but he just shook his head. She rested her head against the car door.

"Daddy?" Arianna asked after a full hour of driving and talking to her mom. "When is test?"

Oliver looked over at Arianna and then at the clock and back to his daughter. He smiled. "Right about now, baby."

"Daddy no take test?" Arianna asked, confused.

"Nope." Oliver said, a hint of anger in his voice. He looked forward at the road in front of him.

Arianna looked at hi, puzzled. "Daddy study, no take test?"

Oliver chuckled. "You're smart for your age aren't you, Princess?"

Lilly smiled. "She's our kid, of course she can talk."

Oliver laughed. "between you and I, she must have been talking for hours about nothing minutes after she was born."

Lilly looked out the window and Oliver's smile faded.

"Lilly? What is it? What's wrong?" Oliver thought back to what he had said, trying to figure out what he'd done wrong.

"Nothing," Lilly murmured. "I was just thinking of how stupid I was. You should have been there."

"Hey, no sweat Lils, the past is in the past," Oliver smiled at her gently, reassuringly.

Lilly hesitated but then looked into his eyes. "You forgive me?"

Oliver nodded. "As long as I get to see my baby now," he smiled.

Lilly bit her lip.

"What?"

Lilly took a deep breath. "I don't forgive myself."

Oliver reached over and held Lilly' hand. "Give it time."

Lilly sighed and Arianna gave her a weird look. "Are mommy okay?"

Lilly smiled softly and nodded. "Mommy's going to be just fine."

**xXx oOo xXx**

Oliver drove up to little restaurant in a small town on the border between California and Oregon.

He cut off the engine and looked to his right. He smiled warmly at his two blond girls sleeping in his truck.

"Lilly," he said softly, shaking her shoulder gently.

Her eyes opened slowly as she awoke.

"'Morning, beautiful," Oliver said in a sing-song voice. "How was your sleep?"

Lilly stretched and yawned. "Not bad." She looked around. "Where are we?"

"You don't recognize it?" he asked as he unbuckled his sleeping daughter from her car seat.

Lilly looked at him puzzled then looked around again. "Should I?"

"Yep." Arianna half opened her eyes and made a soft whining noise. "It's okay baby. Go back to sleep, Daddy has you."

She closed her eyes and Oliver smiled lovingly and carried her out of the truck.

Lilly followed him into the minute wooden restaurant and gasped at the front door. "Oliver . . . "

He smiled and shifted Arianna to his other arm. "Now you remember?"

"Is it still here do you think?" Lilly asked staring to a particular booth.

Oliver shrugged. "Go see, I'll get a booster seat."

Lilly ran over and ran her fingers over the carving on the seat. She traced the backwards 'L' then the giant 'O'. The heart was covered over with old chewing gum. "It's here Oliver!" she said excitedly as he came over and set the booster seat down.

Oliver smiled warmly. "Our picture is still on the wall too."

"Really?" Lilly eyes shined.

Oliver nodded and jerked his head towards the far wall beside the counter.

Lilly ran over and looked at a picture taken many years ago. Right in the center were two little kids. A brunette boy sat behind a homemade cake with five candles. A blond little girl had her arms wrapped around him and a giant smile.

She stood staring at the picture for a while before slowly walking back to the table.

Oliver smiled. "You remember that summer?"

"Yes, we were at your aunt's for a couple weeks and we witnessed the only shooting this town probably ever had, but we had no clue what was going on so we started talking to the guy and distracted him long enough for the cops the show up."

Oliver cut into the memory. "We were local heroes, but all you were focused on was finding me a birthday present without me knowing when we were together practically the whole time."

They both smiled at the memory a twenty year old waitress came over to take their order.

"Wow," the waitress exclaimed when she saw Lilly, "you look like on all-growned-up version of a friend I used to have."

Lilly smiled. "I came up here once when I was little.

Arianna woke up in her booster seat beside Oliver. He smiled softly and handed her a little toy to play with.

"Hmmm . . . my old friend was named Lilly. She was quite an important kid in this town," the waitress informed them.

Lilly smiled proudly.

Oliver tilted his head to Lilly. "That would be here. She still is clueless."

Lilly reached over the the table and punched his arm. "I am not, you're the doughnut." She sat back down and pouted.

Oliver laughed.

"You're the kid heroes?" the waitress practically yelled. "No way!"

Oliver blushed and Lilly smiled.

"Order anything you'd like, it's on the house."

"Ice Cream!" Arianna yelled.

Lilly reached over to high-five her daughter. "That's my girl."

Arianna high fived her and giggled.

Oliver smiled lovingly at them. They were really starting to become a family, for now.


	8. Red Faces

They stayed a couple days in the town, but they couldn't stay away from Malibu for much longer, Lilly had used up most of her sick days at work. So after a nice long truck ride, where Lilly tried to teach Arianna insane road games that Oliver and her had made up when they had been young, they were back in their city.

They showed up at Lilly's mother's house just past lunchtime. Heather was at work, but Lilly had her keys in her backpack. After unlocking the door she took the car seat containing her daughter from Oliver.

"I'll make us all something to eat while you shower, got it?" Lilly instructed him.

Oliver faked a hurt expression. "Are you saying that I stink?"

She chuckled softly. "I'm saying, you've been wearing the same clothes since the day before we left. In short, you stink badly."

Oliver looked down at his clothing, realizing that Lilly was telling the truth. "Gross," he curled up his nose and ran for the bathroom.

"He's silly, isn't he Arianna?" Lilly giggled as she put her daughter in her high chair.

Arianna giggled. "Daddy _very _silly."

Lilly smiled, this was the same boy she'd fallen in love with so long ago. Even taking care of his daughter he still had that charm to him. "What do you want for lunch, Princess?" she asked Arianna as she put some Cheerios on her tray.

"Ravioli!" Arianna squealed happily.

Lilly laughed. "Only if Daddy cleans up afterward, alright?" She grabbed two cans out of the pantry and started to make lunch.

She was so focused on serving lunch that she didn't notice Oliver had entered the room until he had his arms around her waist and his head on her shoulder. "Mmm, going all out with this gourmet meal, aren't you Lils?"

Lilly smiled and picked up Arianna's bowl and turned around to put it on her tray. "Yes, secret recipe." She handed Oliver a bowl.

He took it and sat down at the dining room table. "Who gave you this amazing recipe?"

"Chef Boyaredee," Lilly smiled proudly as she jumped up onto the counter and put a piece of ravioli into her mouth. "He's the best!"

"Best!" Arianna chirped happily as she slammed her hand down into the bowl of ravioli, tomato sauce flying everywhere.

Lilly laughed as Oliver wiped tomato sauce off his face. "Did I mention that you're cleaning up?"

Oliver shook his head, causing Lilly to laugh more. "Fine, if I'm cleaning up . . ." he took a piece of ravioli and threw it at Lilly.

Her mouth hung open and she blinked in shock, listening to Oliver's chuckle and Arianna's giggle. "Are you declaring a food fight, Oken?"

"Food fight! Food fight!" Arianna chanted in encouragement.

"Arianna's on my team!" Oliver decided.

"Fine!" Lilly threw a piece that landed in his hair. Arianna giggle in enjoyment.

"Hey, you're on my team! Get her!" Oliver threw a ravioli as an example, but Lilly dodged it.

She laughed triumphantly as she threw another piece, hitting Oliver on the cheek. Her laughter grew stronger when she was hit by a piece of ravioli thrown by Arianna.

Oliver scooped her up and lifter her into the air proudly. "That's my girl!" he exclaimed.

Arianna smiled proudly down at her mother. Lilly looked up at her, her daughter, her tomato sauce covered daughter. And that sauce covered daughter was proud that Oliver was her dad, and deep down Lilly knew that she was proud too.

* * *

"Lilly, Lilly!" Oliver shook the sleeping girl. "Lilly! Wake up!"

"Nnnn…" Lilly groaned grumpily.

"Lilly, please! I need you to wake up," Oliver pleaded.

Lilly half opened one eye. "What?"

Oliver looked down at her with panic in his eyes, "I don't know what to do," he whined. "Arianna keeps crying and repeating '_bad_' over and over again. I tried to her something to eat, that didn't work. Tried ice cream, nope. Dirty diapey? Nuh uh. I rocked her, I sang to her. I've tried everything, she just keeps wailing away. What's wrong?" Oliver's eyes were watering up and he looked desperate.

Lilly sat up. "Ice cream didn't work?"

Oliver shook his head.

Lilly jumped to her feet. "Where is she?"

"In her room," Oliver replied.

Lilly practically flew to her daughter's room, Oliver right on her heels. Arianna was whining softly in her crib when Lilly scooped her up.

"Baby, what's the matter?" Lilly cradled her and rocked her gently. "Is my Arianna-bo sick?" Lilly faced Oliver. "Do you think she has a temperature?"

Oliver laid a hand on Arianna's forehead. "Hmm. . ." he raised an eyebrow. He looked at Lilly then laid his hand on her forehead. He nodded, "Unless you're dead, she has a fever."

Lilly cooed at her baby. Oliver went on a search for a thermometer as Lilly ran a cool, damp cloth on Arianna's face.

Oliver returned to Lilly's side with a startled expression. "Put it in her ear, hun," Lilly instructed him. He did so. "So, what's with the face, Olliekins?"

Oliver smiled warmly at how lovable Lilly became whenever she was caring for their daughter. "Nothing." He leaned forward and wiped a strand of hair off her forehead. "Do you know what Saturday is?"

"Uh . . . two days from now? A weekend day?" Lilly shrugged. "I don't know. And by the way, you are still going to school," she glanced at the clock, "in six hours. You should get some sleep."

Oliver shook his head. "Not when my little girl is sick. And, not when I have a birthday party to plan." He smiled at her.

Lilly stared at him in shock. "Birthday?"

Oliver nodded. "March 10th, for the past seventeen years that was your birthday. Did that change magically where ever you were?"

Lilly glared at him then smiled. "No, same day as always. Wow, eighteen. I'll be an adult," she looked down at Arianna who had fallen asleep in her arms, "but perhaps I already am." Her eyes were soft when she looked back up at Oliver.

Oliver took Arianna from her gently and laid his daughter down, bending over to kiss her forehead. He turned back to Lilly and held her in his arms. "I suppose I am too."


End file.
